Last Christmas
by tippy093
Summary: Klaroline one-shot partially inspired by Wham's "Last Christmas".


**AN:** This is the first one-shot I have ever written. It's partially inspired by the song "Last Christmas" By Wham!. I've had that song stuck in my head for the past couple of days and then this idea came to me. I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! J

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries and their characters, nor do I own the rights to "Last Christmas".

**_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away."_**

Caroline stepped into the Salvatore Boarding house, shed her coat and fixed her deep red, halter top dress and looked around in awe. She shouldn't be surprised at how lovely it looked, she did have a hand in decorating after all. This year, like the past five years, Caroline was always shocked at how well everything just came together. The 5th Annual Salvatore Christmas Party would start in about an hour. Caroline spotted one of her best friends, Elena Salvatore and rushed to help her with the final touches. By the time the party started, Caroline was working on her second glass of champagne and she was enjoying herself. "So, Bonnie, tell me about this secret boyfriend you have." Caroline prodded her friend, as she pushed her bouncy blonde curls behind her shoulder.

"Oh, Care. I'm not drunk enough to spill my secrets yet." Bonnie giggled.

"In that case, let me go grab you another glass of champagne." The two women laughed easily. This was the happiest Caroline had been in a while.

"Did you guys see who just walked in?" April said, in a hushed voice as she sped over to Caroline and Bonnie, as quickly as she could in her four inch heels.

"Wait, is that-" Bonnie was cut off by April's squeal.

"Klaus Mikaelson, in the flesh. He's back and he's looking fine!" April was fanning herself, gawking at the handsome man who was walking in, with a pretty blonde on his arm.

Caroline's eyes widened when she heard it was Klaus. She hardly recognized him, but it had been almost a year since the last time she saw him.

***Flashback to the 4****th**** Annual Salvatore Christmas Party***

_Caroline threw her head back and laughed at what Elena was saying. She looked over her shoulder to see that Klaus was watching her, as he always did. They had been friends for a couple of years, but since her long term boyfriend, Tyler, had been deployed, Klaus had been laying on the charm. Thick. Everyone knew that Klaus had feelings for Caroline, but everyone, Klaus included, knew that Caroline was fiercely loyal to Tyler. Caroline excused herself from Elena and walked into the kitchen to get some air. Sometimes the looks Klaus gave her suffocated her. She was alone for no more than two minutes, when a smooth, husky, accented voice notified her she has company. "Merry Christmas, Love."_

_Caroline whirled around and rewarded Klaus with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Klaus."_

_"Why are you hiding out in here?" Klaus asked, as he approached her._

_"Just getting some air." Caroline spun away from Klaus. She hated how easily flirting came when she was with him. Caroline never intended to lead Klaus on. She was always honest with him, but it didn't deter him at all._

_"I believe this would be the perfect time for me to give you your Christmas present." Klaus said as he pulled a rectangular box out of his pocket._

_"Klaus, you shouldn't have." Caroline scolded, but her voice was softer than usual._

_"Please take it." Klaus nearly begged._

_Caroline carefully unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond bracelet. "This is too much." Caroline whispered._

_"Nonsense." Klaus took the bracelet and fastened it on her wrist. "The way I feel about you, no gift is too much." Caroline looked up into Klaus' eyes and saw every emotion he was feeling out there in the open. "You know how I feel, but I know you are stubborn. I love you, Caroline Forbes." Klaus said as he began to lean in._

_"But I'm with Tyler." Caroline said in a small voice, as she was clearly losing her battle of wills. She did nothing to push Klaus away._

_"But Tyler is not the one here with you, right now." Klaus murmured as his lips were so close to Caroline's. Klaus could feel the heat radiating off of her. Her lips glistened from champagne and lip gloss. Just as Klaus was about to close the gap and finally kiss the woman he had been pinning after for years, the front door to the boarding house flew open and a chorus of people could be heard shouting. _

_"Tyler?!"_

_Caroline backed away from Klaus quickly and peeked out the kitchen door to see her boyfriend standing in the main living room. Tyler's eyes met with Caroline's and she ran out of the kitchen into his open arms. "I missed you so much, Care."_

_Caroline smiled brightly as she kissed Tyler. "I missed you too."_

_"I have a surprise for you." Tyler said as he backed away from Caroline._

_"You being here is enough." Caroline said shyly._

_Tyler bent down on one knee and pulled out a square, velvet box. "Caroline, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

_Caroline was so stunned. Between Klaus' admission and Tyler's surprise visit, she was on an emotional overload. All her friends were gathered around them, excitedly shouting for her to say yes. The only reply Caroline could give was an enthusiastic nod. She was so caught up, that she almost didn't notice the hurt and anger on Klaus' face. But she did notice and it broke her heart, that she could not love him the way he loved her. Klaus left for New Orleans the day after Christmas and hadn't returned to Mystic Falls until today. _

***Present day, 5****th**** Annual Salvatore Christmas Party***

Caroline was still stuck in her memories when Klaus and his guest approached her. "Merry Christmas, Caroline." Klaus said. Klaus looked different. His hair was longer and formed little curls on top of his head. He seemed to have not shaved for a day or two, as he had scruff covering his lower face. His style had matured a bit, as he was wearing dark jeans, a dark grey button down shirt and a black jacket, instead of jeans and a Henley. His body was as lean as it had been, but he seemed to have a few more muscles than she remembered. The only thing that hadn't changed at all was his voice.

Caroline took a moment to reign in her emotions. She offered him a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Klaus." Caroline turned to his guest. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Caroline." Caroline stuck out her hand.

"This is Camille, my girlfriend." Klaus introduced.

"Please, call me Cami." Cami said as she shook Caroline's hand, a bright smile adorning her pretty face.

"It's nice to meet you, Cami." Caroline plastered her fake smile on her face.

"Where is Tyler? I figured he would be fixed to your side tonight." Klaus mused, as he looked around the boarding house.

Caroline's eyes cast downward. She shifted her weight and played with her champagne glass. "Tyler doesn't live in Mystic Falls anymore."

"Why not?" Klaus moved his eyes to look at Caroline's face. As they drifted to Caroline, they caught sight of her hands, playing with the stem of her glass. The diamond engagement ring was conspicuously absent.

"He decided he wanted to live on base." Caroline said and then she added quietly. "After we broke up." Uncomfortable silence enveloped the three of them. "Um, I have to go help Vicki with something. It was nice meeting you." Caroline mumbled as she walked away.

Cami gave Klaus a questioning look, but Klaus just shrugged it off. He couldn't get into the details of his and Caroline's past with Cami. "Will you be ok mingling?"

Cami nodded. "Sure, everyone here is so nice. I'm starting to wonder why you even left."

"Yeah." Klaus said absently. "I'll be right back." Klaus walked towards Stefan and grabbed his old friend, pulling him into a quiet hallway.

"Hey Klaus." Stefan mumbled drunkenly.

"You never told me Caroline and Tyler broke up." Klaus accused. Stefan was the only person from Mystic Falls that Klaus had kept in regular contact with.

Stefan took a moment to think of how to approach this topic. He knew shouldn't spill Caroline's private life, but he was drunk and he wanted to get back to his girlfriend. "Yeah. A couple of months after their engagement. Caroline went to visit him on base and caught him with another woman. She had been a friend of his since basic training. Apparently, they had been having an affair while they were deployed. He proposed, in hopes that he and Caroline would be married and he would be done with Army and she would never find out. Caroline was a mess. It took her months to get over it. She was actually smiling earlier today and I think it's the first time I had seen her smile since they broke up. I mean, she smiled, but it was that fake one. You know that smile." Stefan rambled on.

Klaus held up his hand, having heard enough. "Thanks, Stefan. Go back to your girlfriend."

Stefan stumbled slightly as he called out. "Merry Christmas, Klaus."

Klaus walked back into the main living room. He was battling with himself over this news about Caroline. The one thing that had always been standing in the way of them being together was gone. Tyler was no longer an obstacle. But, he had just introduced Caroline to his girlfriend. He knew how loyal and honest Caroline was. But his love for Caroline was still there, no matter how many other blondes he dated over the past year. Cami was just the most recent in a long line of short, failed relationships with blonde haired, blue eyed women. He needed to talk to her. Klaus stepped into the living room and scanned the room for Caroline, but came up short. Unfortunately, Cami saw him and made her way to him. Cami was giving Klaus a seductive look and it didn't occur to Klaus until Cami pulled him into a kiss that he was standing under mistletoe. Cami pulled Klaus in by his collar and engaged him in a passionate lip lock that lasted well beyond polite. Klaus kissed her back, but he definitely wasn't into it, like he usually would be. As he opened his eyes, his gaze caught the one person he had hoped hadn't seen. Caroline was watching their display. She offered him a half smile and Klaus' eyes followed her as she walked out the back door. Cami looked up at Klaus and smiled, pointing to the door frame above them. "Mistletoe."

"Yeah." Klaus sighed as he pulled away.

"Where are you going? Are you ready to leave?" Cami asked, hopeful.

"I just need some air. I'll be back in a minute." Klaus called out as he followed the path Caroline had taken out of the house. Klaus spotted her sitting on a bench on the back patio. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her body. If Klaus didn't know her as well as he did, he would assume she was just cold. But he knew, she was trying to comfort and protect herself. "Caroline?" He called.

Caroline's head snapped in his direction. She frantically wiped away the tears and tried to smile. "Um, hi."

Klaus took a couple of hurried and large steps, so he could join her on the bench before she bolted away. He peeled his jacket off and wrapped it around Caroline's shoulders. "Talk to me, Caroline." Klaus implored. Caroline just shook her head, as she struggled to keep the tears at bay. "Please."

Caroline placed her head on his shoulder and let some of the tears freely slid down her cheeks. "It just hurts, you know?" Caroline continued to look out into the forest surrounding the boarding house. "Tyler betrayed me. It really hurt. Only two men have ever claimed to love me. One betrayed me and I betrayed the other." Caroline admitted quietly. "Please don't get me wrong. I'm happy you found someone. I know I hurt you and I would never expect you to wait for me. I just want to see you happy. If you are happy, then I am happy for you."

Before Caroline could get another word in, Klaus lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm not happy, though."

"Why? She's nice, pretty, smart, and funny. Why aren't you happy with Cami?" Caroline's face expressed her confusion.

"She's not you." Klaus said softly.

"What?" Caroline said in shock.

Instead of explaining, Klaus just gently grabbed Caroline's face and kissed her. Caroline leaned into the kiss, returning it with all the passion Klaus was giving out. Klaus slowly pulled away, but leant his forehead against Caroline's. "I have spent almost a year dating every blonde with blue eyes in New Orleans, trying to erase my love for you. None of them made me happy, because none of them are you. You are the only one I want. The only one I love." Klaus watched as his declaration sunk in with Caroline.

"I love you, too, Klaus." Caroline whispered, as she initiated the kiss. They spent the next half hour wrapped up in each other, kissing and just holding each other. As Caroline started to shiver, Klaus pulled her up. "Come on, you need to get warm, and I need to break up with a psychologist from New Orleans." Caroline nodded and distanced herself from him as they entered the house, so Klaus could break up with Cami without causing a scene.

"I'm going to head out." Caroline whispered. "If you need some place to crash for the night, I have a very comfortable couch." Caroline winked as she started to walk away.

Klaus grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back to him. Caroline's back crashed into Klaus' chest. "I will be crashing with you tonight, only I intend to join you in your bed." Klaus murmured into her ear as he left a light kiss on her cheek. Klaus broke up with Cami and spent the night holding Caroline in his arms, in her bed. It was the most restful and peaceful night of sleep he ever had. Caroline's heart was forever the best Christmas gift Klaus was ever given.


End file.
